United Kingdom Patent Specification No. 1 390 244 decribes one form of self-propelled aquatic toy. The toy has a body portion and at the rear a middle tail and an outer tail. The middle tail is pivoted by suitable drive means so that it reciprocates from side to side and the outer tail is freely pivoted to the middle tail. As a result, such a toy is driven through the water by the side-to-side reciprocation of the middle tail and some power in driving the creature is obtained as the outer tail flaps from side to side.
We have however found that such a toy is not very effective and efficient in being driven forward through the water and it is therefore an object to the present invention to improve the driving action of such aquatic toys.
United Kingdom Patent Specification No. 626,886 shows a fish with several sections which pivot relative one another. However, each section is not individually driven.